<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dusted by wubzee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563831">dusted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubzee/pseuds/wubzee'>wubzee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Maids, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, guess who yes it's bottom!luci hours, idk what to tell u, it's literally just them coming to terms with their mutual attraction for one another, no beta reader we die like men, please i just wanted an excuse to put lucifer in a maid uniform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubzee/pseuds/wubzee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>magical mishaps are plentiful in the devildom but now that he's been reduced to maid status, lucifer takes it upon himself to entertain solomon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer &amp; Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dusted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s rushing to the House of Lamentation, eager to show Asmodeus his new invention, knowing that the pretty demon would appreciate his efforts. To an exaggerated degree? Perhaps. But he kind of reveled in that. In being treated like royalty of sorts. His past declared it so.</p><p> </p><p>After all, what was the point in being called a king if none were to acknowledge it?</p><p> </p><p>As he’s speeding up the stairs, past the entrance with his cloak billowing behind him, he doesn’t sense nor notice the presence of another man, equally as distracted as he. And the two collide with an unceremonious <strong><em>thump</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>“Oof”, Solomon says, an apology already on his tongue until he comes face-to-face with Lucifer’s glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Might I advise you to <em>watch where you’re going</em>, Solomon.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughs sheepishly, barely noticing the powder dusting Lucifer’s waistcoat before the distinct swirls of magic are washing it away. And Solomon balks in its wake.</p><p> </p><p>“What the devil-”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer feels a foreign sense of freedom between his legs. He looks down to the likings of a skirt, a black one with frills and lace and he’s grabbing Solomon by the collar. The last thing he needed was another Incident (and by the looks of it, this was going to be a hassle). He feels the beginnings of a headache come on and bites back the urge to snarl.</p><p> </p><p>"What was in that powder?"</p><p> </p><p>“Um…you see, I was making a gift for Asmodeus.”</p><p> </p><p>Oddly enough, that explained why he was in this uniform. <em>A maid outfit, really? </em>Lucifer thinks. It wasn’t even the classic kind.</p><p> </p><p>“All you have to do to make it work is sprinkle a pinch of this dust on your clothes, and it manifests whatever you desire.”</p><p> </p><p>His grip <em>was</em> loosening until he heard those last few words.</p><p> </p><p>“Now why the hell is it then that I am wearing <em>this?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Solomon rubs the back of his neck, doing his best to avoid making eye contact with the man currently holding him up as if he were nothing but a ragdoll. Firstly, because of the alarming nature of the situation (which he would, under different circumstances, be laughing at) and secondly, because of how close he was to Lucifer’s scantily clad chest. In his mind’s eye, he was covering his face with his hands, peeking through the cracks of his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t say for sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Which was true. He was certain that he hadn’t been thinking about maids when they’d bumped into one another. And he knew (indefinitely) that they were the last thing on Lucifer’s mind judging by his reaction (<em>…right?</em>). He’d have to investigate the specifics behind the conjuring procedure later.</p><p> </p><p>He watches as Lucifer manifests his own magic to no avail. He narrows his eyes at the sorcerer and he's quick to justify himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, and…uh, Lord Diavolo might have helped me to make it."</p><p> </p><p>There's a moment of silence, the air is stagnant, and Lucifer realizes that he would regrettably have to wait this out. Solomon finally feels the floor beneath his feet again.</p><p> </p><p>"How long does it take for the effects to wear off?"</p><p> </p><p>He was afraid the demon would ask that.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you see, since it <em>was</em> an experimental procedure..."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer clenches his jaw and if it weren't for the distractingly wonderful display of frills and bare skin, Solomon might've been afraid.</p><p> </p><p>“If it makes you feel any better, you look good.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s in this moment that Solomon wishes he’d think a little more before he spoke. But then Lucifer is leaning in, looking down at him. The glint in his eye has his stomach flipping. He seemed even taller in these clothes and it’s with an audible <em>gulp</em> that Solomon realizes he’s probably wearing heels.</p><p> </p><p>“Funny how I can see it written on your face.”</p><p> </p><p>The silk bag containing the blasted powder is taken from his hand while he’s preoccupied. He was staring, transfixed by the alluring nature of Lucifer’s lips – pink and plump irregardless of whether they were frowning at him or not.</p><p> </p><p>“That you desperately don’t want this to go to waste.”</p><p> </p><p>With his anger subsided, Lucifer places a hand on Solomon’s chest, the beating of his heart making it all the more exhilarating. Humans could be tempted so easily, couldn’t they?</p><p> </p><p>At some point (between the bumping into one another and the scintillating discussion), he’d decided to listen to the voice in his head telling him he could use this opportunity to teach a lesson. Teach a lesson or tease an answer out of Solomon. He had wondered, why the latter was so invested in forging a pact with him, and why Barbatos of all people had agreed to one. So if this encounter meant more insight or perhaps even an admittance into wanting Lucifer have to dress this way, he was going to try.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you blame me? It’s not everyday that I see you in such less-than-conservative attire.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer rolls his eyes and Solomon finds himself being pulled along by his stole. Would he finally be able to seal the deal with the eldest of the rulers of the Devildom? And if not, would he, at the very least, be able to coalesce with him in a manner that would have Simeon praying for forgiveness on his behalf? Not that he was hoping for anything of <em>that</em> sort to happen (who was he kidding).</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the door.”</p><p> </p><p>They’re in his room now. He supposes that if they were to canoodle in Lucifer’s office, they could be caught by the likes of Diavolo. Hang on, wasn’t he just saying that that would be impossible? He shuts the door and locks it for good measure lest any <em>other</em> prying eyes wander.</p><p> </p><p>Solomon opens his mouth to make a remark about the décor when he’s interrupted with the view of Lucifer sitting on his bed, legs crossed, hands on his lap and back as straight as ever. His posture – one of the things he’d found unbelievably attractive the day they’d first met. And the power that emanated from his presence alone was unparalleled. Even Diavolo, despite being the Prince of Hell, never seemed to captivate him the same way.</p><p> </p><p>To have the said demon seated in front of him with his long legs and strong arms on display was like something out of a dream. That hungry gaze of his didn’t go unnoticed.</p><p> </p><p>“What would you like to do?”</p><p> </p><p>A simple question. One he’d heard thousands of times yet why was an answer so far out of reach?</p><p> </p><p>For Lucifer, this was, to put it plainly, a nuisance. He’d been in the middle of another stack of proposals submitted to the student council right when they’d bumped into one another. In hindsight, he realizes that if it hadn’t been for Solomon’s completely dumbfounded expression, he probably would’ve set those papers on fire.</p><p> </p><p>Such magic would take time to fade, particularly knowing that Diavolo was involved. He needed a break. Why not amuse oneself in the process?</p><p> </p><p>“Well?”</p><p> </p><p>If it were any other man, Solomon would be materializing ropes to have him bound and immovable in his grasp. Except this was Lucifer, and somehow, that sort of treatment felt wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to kiss you.”</p><p> </p><p>A simple answer. Lucifer is vaguely intrigued, having expected <em>mor</em>e, and he waits for Solomon to come closer.</p><p> </p><p>The sorcerer is only a foot away from him before he gets to his knees and he can’t help the dark chuckle that leaves him. There’s hesitation in the way Solomon leans in, hands resting on the bed either side of his frame, still reluctant to touch him. It makes Lucifer wonder, the extent of the fear he incited in others.</p><p> </p><p>As their lips meet, Lucifer guides the man’s hands to his thighs. The little gasp that leaves him upon being led underneath the hem of his skirt is enough to paint a smirk on his face, one that Solomon can feel in their kiss.</p><p> </p><p>He groans quietly, squeezing the soft skin and feeling whatever resolve he’d thought to have, <strong><em>snap</em></strong>. If this was a dream, he was going to have to replay it for many nights to come.</p><p> </p><p>“Use those hands of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>He does. Solomon is gripping him with a type of strength and indulgence that causes a moan to slip. Which appears to encourage him further as he slides his tongue inside Lucifer’s mouth, and he’s grabbing the back of his neck in return, feeling the beginnings of lust pool in his abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer wasn’t a stranger to kisses. Certainly, it had been a while since his last, which surely had to be why he was utterly enraptured, by the taste, the passion, the electricity, the absolute <em>want</em> behind Solomon’s intensity. Yes, that had to be it.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck,</em> it’s even better than I imagined.”</p><p> </p><p>What those words do for his ego. He feels hot hands run over the sides of his thighs and his calves, briefly reminding him of the heels he’s wearing, and suddenly Lucifer has a thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Take those off for me, will you?”</p><p> </p><p>Solomon kisses his way down the inside of his leg, silver eyes glinting in the light of his bedroom. It sends a shiver down his spine and he knows that this incident probably won’t be brushed under the rug once all is said and done.</p><p> </p><p>Glances they’d exchanged, Solomon’s curious and full of levity, contrasted perfectly with his own – cold and unconvinced. But maybe, just maybe, he’d felt the inklings of desire, to see why humans and demons alike were fascinated by the fair-haired man.</p><p> </p><p>With a tenderness Lucifer didn’t know he was capable of, Solomon places a kiss to each of his ankles, carefully sliding the shoes off and putting them aside. And it’s through this rather intimate action that he thinks it’s strange, how quickly Lucifer had led this situation astray. Or perhaps how quickly he’d agreed to spoil him.</p><p> </p><p>Not that he would’ve led it anywhere better. Was this proof that his outrageous flirting techniques had worked? Part of him wanted to believe that yes, yes he was a master at the art of seduction. The other more rational part of him knew that he was eating out of the palm of Lucifer’s gorgeously gloved hand (lace, he realizes).</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>That hand comes to cup his cheek and Solomon, despite himself, closes his eyes for a second. He misses the confusion that flickers over Lucifer’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you let me do more?”</p><p> </p><p>Their gazes meet, and Lucifer feels a hand on his hip. It’s warm and light and indicative of a presence that seeks him. What was he hoping to find out? Questions he’d had are only bubbling up to the surface to dissipate and leave uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>“…Go on then.”</p><p> </p><p>And Solomon is going lower, leaning in to place a kiss on his knee, while his other is prying his leg open. He’s gentle. Too gentle. Lucifer remains transfixed, encouraging him, stroking his hair (it’s soft, he notes).</p><p> </p><p>“I want to kiss you here too.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer says nothing as Solomon lifts his skirt, looking up at him with a smile that’s too pretty for what he’s about to do. He’s happy to see that the man is half-hard underneath the flimsy pattern of lace that matches his gloves, barely containing him. He places a kiss there, full and flush and Lucifer quickly brings a hand to his face in a bid to hide his embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>He can feel the muscles of Lucifer’s thighs tense under his grip and it’s with a grin that he uses his teeth to start moving the piece of lingerie out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck”, Lucifer whispers and Solomon hums in response.</p><p> </p><p>He shifts so that the man can drag the garment down with ease and when it reaches past his knees, Solomon lets it drop from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you always this lascivious?”</p><p> </p><p>He winks. Lucifer grimaces but Solomon sees his cock twitch. <em>Cute.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Call it a fantasy.”</p><p> </p><p>Before he can ask for further elaboration, he’s met with a hand around his dick and a tongue on his shaft. He shudders at the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>“Was I wearing this exact outfit?”</p><p> </p><p>Solomon chuckles and he feels the vibrations.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>He watches as that tongue, the one that was always so good at keeping him on guard, slides up to the tip of his dick and dips into his slit. He fists those silver locks and exhales quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you not the cause of this?”</p><p> </p><p>For a second, Solomon thinks Lucifer is referring to his erection. Then he realizes that he’s referring to the very reason why they were in his room, carefully exchanging words so as to gauge the other’s sentiments.</p><p> </p><p>“Would it put you at ease? If I said I’d planned this?”</p><p> </p><p>Solomon’s lips are on him and his tongue swirls around. He’s placing kisses on the side of his dick, teasing him, making him harder with each peck.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it wouldn’t explain everything, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He hadn’t planned on reacting like this, hadn’t planned on wanting to succumb and dive headfirst into unknown waters. He had pride. And self-control. Buckets of it, in fact. Yet his voice comes out strained and Solomon starts stroking him, pulling him closer by his legs so that he isn’t fully on the edge of the bed anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you asking me if you know that already?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just thought I’d keep the conversation going.”</p><p> </p><p>Those delicate kisses migrate, creating a path from his testes to his hole and Lucifer tries to stop him with a tug.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait-“</p><p> </p><p>It’s too late. Solomon grunts (in acknowledgement or to protest, he doesn’t know) and licks him right on the puckered center. Lucifer flinches, leaning back on the heels of his palms in an attempt to get used to the foreign feeling.</p><p> </p><p>He’s more relaxed like this so Solomon slides his tongue inside and sucks the sensitive skin there.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hah</em>…”</p><p> </p><p>It’s warm, and hot, and <em>wet</em>. Lucifer does his best not to grind down on the offending appendage. It’s addictive, how skillfully it curls up inside him and glides in and out, slowly, insultingly. He isn’t going to do it. He isn’t going to beg.</p><p> </p><p>Finally Solomon removes himself from between his thighs and licks his lips. Lucifer fights the hiccup in his throat, opting to swallow his spit.</p><p> </p><p>“That should do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do what-“</p><p> </p><p>Two fingers replace his tongue and Lucifer arches his back, forgetting to silence the moan that leaves him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Aaah</em>…”</p><p> </p><p>Those fingers are met with little resistance and he realizes how slick it is down there. He moves them in a beckoning motion and Solomon’s eyes go back and forth between his retreating digits to the growing flush on Lucifer’s neck, creeping ever upwards to his ears. He could’ve produced lube from his hand but he’d always been a fan of using his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up.”</p><p> </p><p>Solomon smiles and Lucifer sees how his teeth glint in the low light.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? I’m going as fast as I can.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, just-“</p><p> </p><p>He clenches around those fingers as another moan slips past. Solomon knows what Lucifer wants. He knows very well. Except to hear them from the man himself, to break that composure, became his new goal.</p><p> </p><p>Kneeling with one leg on the bed, he places a kiss to Lucifer’s neck and bites down. Lucifer grabs his wrist, ultimately discouraging the unrelenting assault on his nether region and his eyes glow red.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Just fuck me.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>A flick of the wrist and within seconds, Solomon is rid of his pants and his underwear. Lucifer takes one glance at his dick and opens his legs, using his fingers to spread his hole. Solomon freezes like a deer in the headlights.</p><p> </p><p>“Please.”</p><p> </p><p>The last thing Lucifer sees before he’s on his back with his ass stuffed full, is Solomon’s dangerous expression. The relief it brings is enough to make him dizzy and Lucifer doesn’t bother muffling his gasps and groans.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Nng</em>, yes…”</p><p> </p><p>There’s no rhyme or reason to the pace at which Solomon thrusts into him. He’s blinded by a carnal instinct – to own, to devour and to consume. Lucifer feels the uniform tear and he looks down to see Solomon kissing his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He threads his fingers through those silver tresses and gets lost in the pain and pleasure of being fucked mercilessly. Solomon is well-endowed for a human and when he hits that certain spot inside of him, Lucifer falls apart.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…<em>hah</em>, Solomon…”</p><p> </p><p>To hear his name from those lips causes him to moan into the crook of Lucifer’s neck. Those precious breathy whines, otherwise barely audible if they weren’t so entwined, have him reeling.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Lucifer.”</p><p> </p><p>“A-Are you close?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>It comes out as more of a growl. Lucifer’s dick throbs just the same.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Solomon shifts his angle and he arches right off the mattress, too far gone to notice Solomon sink his teeth into a spot below his collarbone to prevent himself from groaning at how tightly Lucifer squeezes him.</p><p> </p><p>There is only silence as Lucifer comes undone, but he hears his own heart beat erratically and feels himself spasm as he taints Solomon’s abdomen. His cheeks are dusted pink.</p><p> </p><p>While he’s riding that high, Solomon flips him onto his stomach and Lucifer trembles at the overstimulation. His toes curl as the man drills into him and finds his own release.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>…”</p><p> </p><p>They’re both panting. He feels a damp forehead rest against his back and says nothing, willfully ignoring it to bask in the post-orgasmic bliss.</p><p> </p><p>“How about another round in the bathtub?”</p><p> </p><p>Humans really were insufferable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i really don't know how this stupid idea got to be so long jskdf<br/>(it was so close to being a crack fic)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>